A Malfoy Lover
by Androfers
Summary: One shot. What if Malfoy had a sister and Harry, The Brave Griffindore, Had a huge crush on her. Just one of my never ending plot bubbles.


**Author Note: - I came across Talitha Malfoy character on a website and well Let's say it was just too good to be left alone.**

* * *

**I Agree it's not my best work but this one shot was just suppose to be a manuscript.**

* * *

**A Malfoy Lover**

* * *

**In this Fic, Yule Ball happened before the second task.**

* * *

Harry Potter, a 14 years old boy with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes, was not a normal teenager. No he was far from normal. He was a wizard who was finally going to study in Hogwarts – School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Never in his life had he thought that people will want to become his friend. He had finally found his happy place in the world.

But unlike every other teenager, he was hiding a scandalous little secret. A secret that will turn his life upside down, if revealed.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had a huge crush on his enemy Draco Malfoy's sister.

Talitha Malfoy, the 16 years old beauty queen of Gryffindor house.

Her wild pale blond hair always made his heart skip a beat and whenever she looked at him with a mischievous look, Harry's face would heat up and become crimson red. He liked seeing her walk and she had an athletic body. As far as Harry knew, she was the only girl in Hogwarts who could make him speechless. She had beautiful pale skin and gorgeous dark black eyes.

Harry couldn't remember when he started to fancy her but he knew for a fact that why he did fancied her. After all, when he was _accidently_ transported to Malfoy manor, courtesy of Dobby - the house elf, he had heard her giving a long lecture to her father.

'I don't agree with it anymore, I never did. I don't,' she had said in angry voice. 'Muggle-borns aren't lesser than us. I don't believe we are better than other people because of our blood. You can be as disappointed in me as you like, father, because I don't think I'm the kind of witch who would want you to be proud of what I'm doing.'

Time had passed by quite hastily after that incident, but Harry had kept fancying Talitha. Only after his first task in Triwizard Tournament, where he had fight a Dragon, he had gathered up enough courage to ask her out on date. He friends, Fabian Prewett Jr. and Vivienne Prewett, had grilled him quite a bit by asking many embarrassing questions but he had not backed down. Even though she had softly rejected him he kept asking her.

His hard work had finally paid off on the dreaded day of Yule Ball.

He had again asked Talitha to go out with him and like a machine she had automatically denied him. But when he had got on his knees and had extended flowers towards her, and asked her to become his Yule date; she had shook his head in amusement and with a bright smile, had agreed to go to Yule ball with him.

'So, finally gave up huh?' said Fabian in amused voice. 'Come one, Vivienne. Pay up.'

'I have to say,' said Vivienne while giving 5 gallons to Fabian. 'He was rather persistent.'

Talitha, who was giving her friends a scandalized look, shrieked, 'You both placed a bet on it?'

'Yup,' said both of her friends in perfect union. Talitha had not talked to both of them for many days.

Even though she had hated the idea of going to ball with a boy younger than her, she found herself enjoying his company. He was painfully shy and didn't had much confidence around girls. But his one comment had made butterflies fly in her stomach.

'So a Malfoy?' asked Ron in scathing voice. 'Harry, you could do better than her.' Harry had shaken his head as answer.

'No Ron,' said Harry in warm voice. 'She is the best and I am glad that I didn't give up.'

'Draco is going crazy over there,' said Hermione in amused voice while pointing toward an angry Draco Malfoy. By the look, Harry could say that a stroke was not far away. 'So, Harry-' asked Hermione in serious voice, '- Why Talitha?'

To answer her question, Harry started to stare Talitha with a goofy smile on his face. 'It just felt right,' he said. 'I don't know why but whenever I thought about her, my heart would warm up and will start beating vigorously. I just think that I, sometime amidst my stupid crush, I actually fell in love with her.'

Unknown to the chatty party of The Golden Trio, two people had heard about Potter falling in love. The news had spread like a wild fire and by the end of the month, entire school knew. But Talitha didn't cared not did Harry. They had finally gotten together after the end of second task where she had been the thing Harry would miss most.

* * *

**Don't Forget To leave a REVIEW.**


End file.
